


Comfort

by VampirePaladin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Get Together, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Mantis wants to ease the pain Star-Lord is feeling over losing Gamora.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).

She knew what Star-Lord was feeling. Mantis didn’t need to touch him to find out. She could see it in how he carried himself, the way he didn’t fight with Rocket the same way as before, the way he didn’t dance around to his music like he used to. 

“I can help you with the pain,” Mantis offered one day. She could at least ease him for brief periods.

“No, thanks, Mantis. I’m alright, really.”

She didn’t push it, but she kept on watching him. All of them did, she felt. When they teased and fought one another no one brought up the death of Gamora. That was one subject none of them would touch.

It was months after the second battle against Thanos, this one on Terra. They were docked at Space Station Tau Ceti Prime. Mantis approached Star-Lord’s quarters and knocked on the doors. 

The door opened and Star-Lord stuck his head out.

“Will you assist me in procuring goods for myself?” Mantis asked.

“You want me to go shopping with you? Yeah, sure. One second.” The door closed and a few minutes later, Star-Lord came out.

Mantis was relieved. He’d only left the Milano for jobs. He hadn’t left it for pleasure for a long time. Maybe this was a good thing, she didn’t want to see him in pain forever. 

They spent the afternoon together and Star-Lord helped her pick out a few new items for her room. He even suggested a small decorative plant. 

Nothing much was said about their day together, but the next opportunity for shore leave Mantis invited Star-Lord to come with her again, this time it was because she had to pick up supplies and had to go into a dangerous area. Once again, he agreed.

The third time it was food.

The fourth time, Star-Lord knocked on Mantis’ door.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out?” Star-Lord asked.

“Outside the Milano? Yes, that is what I was planning to do,” she said.

“No, I mean out like a guy and a girl. You know what, nevermind. Do you wanna do some sightseeing?” 

“Oh, yes, I’d like that very much.” Mantis smiled at him.

He led her outside and they went to look at the crystal gardens. She found them beautiful and fascinating. The way the crystals interacted with the flowers to throw color everywhere was like nothing she’d ever seen before. She expected Star-Lord to be bored of something like this, but whenever she looked at him there was a little smile on his lips.

“Is there something the matter?” Mantis asked.

“I just really appreciated you bringing me out with you. It… It helped, having a distraction,” Star-Lord said.

“I’m glad I could ease your pain even without using my powers,” Mantis beamed.

“Mantis, would you like to go out on a date?” he asked.

“I don’t understand the question.” Mantis had her head to the side in confusion.

Star-Lord held out his hand, silently offering to let Mantis experience his feelings. She reached out, took his hand and her antennas glowed. She could feel pain, but it was starting to fade, like how a cut turns into a scar, but she could feel more than that. There was gratitude, affection, and a bud of love, just starting to bloom. All three of those emotions were directed at her.

Now she understood the question.

Mantis let go of his hand and her antenna stopped glowing.

“Yes, I would like to go out on a date with you.”


End file.
